Terrence Silva
Terrence Silva (user: TDragon195), now''' His Majesty King Terrence Silva of Edenia''', is the main character and the main protagonist of Majestic Guardians. He is the leader of the team. He's friendly, a gentlesir, sometimes funny, but little bit loud and very serious. He can't afford his own apartment, so he lives with the roomates; Kyle, the sorcerer Sirius Black and the ninjutsu master, Tsunade. Terrence is the son of Manfred Silva and Kim Lin Silva, as well as the brother to Alister Silva (who betrayed the family due to his jealousy towards Terrence), Brandon Silva and Nique Silva. He happens to be the youngest of the siblings. He was chosen to be the Dragon Halfa allowing him to wield various supernatural powers and turn into various forms. However, this event led to the tragedies in his life when Alister kicked his parents and his sister in the shins and corrupted Brandon. His grandparents, Sirius and Tsunade rule Edenia in his parents' stead and raise Terrence as their own. As leader of the Majestic Guardians he is focused about his mission and is a wise leader. Although he can be impulsive at times due to him fearing failure and he tries to be the best leader as he can. He also prefers to fight his own battles. During his time with the team he gains some enemies as well as many allys to help him fight evil. With each fight, he gains new powers and new, and much draconic, forms in his battle against the dark forces. By the end of the series, he becomes the new king of Edenia after he defeated his corrupted ancestor, Tajor Silva, who was the leader of a dark guild called Eight Lord of Darkness. Terrence fought for the USSR during WW2, and killed hitler in his timeline. That's because he hates nazis and is not racism, and communism is very good because it lets you share and not work at McDonalds. He also lead the wakandan army during the 21st nuclear hyperwar. He is in a polygamous relationship with his fellow Guardian, the Waterbender Katara, a 2006 Dodge Charger and a japanese supermodel with DD titties. (You don't know her she goes to another school) They have a very strong ongoing romantic relation and Terrence will do anything to protect them. Concerning his weapon, he wields the Dragon Sword and the power of the dragon in which he uses to protect others who are precocious to him. However, later in the series, the sword, Excalibur becomes his recurring weapon instead. He is also a Pokemon trainer, which means he has some Pokemon at his disposal. Pokemon 610Axew Dream.png|Bitchin' 628Braviary Dream.png|Sir Dlaginald of Mycell 565Carracosta Dream.png|Weeeeeeeee 330Flygon Dream.png| 392Infernape Dream.png|MLK 212Scizor Dream.png|Scizor 373Salamence Dream.png|Salamence 635Hydreigon Dream.png|Adolf Sawk.png|Succ Gabite.png|Gabite Kingdra.png|Poopoo peepee Charizard.png|CHARMANDER Altaria.png|I consume huge quantities of jizz Haxorus.png|Hacksorus Trivia * terrence has a very dark personality * he does unmatched with a sword * Terrence is a convicted sex offender. * he is 7"3 tall Category:Characters Category:Majestic Guardians Category:Male Category:Male Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:OC Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Pure of heart Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Silva Family Category:Character with superhuman strength Category:Brutes Category:Dragons Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen